Like Snow Upon A Raven's Back
by Samanda Hime-sama
Summary: Completed! Sango comes up with a plan to get Kagome together with Inuyasha but the two girls need Miroku's help to make him jealous. Whew! Things are heating up between Miroku and Kagome as they spend more time together. InuKag and KagMir
1. Seawater In The Air

I have only seen a few Miroku/Kagome stories out there. It's an ultra rare coupling that no one either wants to do or doesn't want to read. I have only seen four or five good stories with this coupling. Sandra E.'s Chasing Methuselah and Jewel Bright's Changing Hearts and it's sequel are my favorites of these stories. 

So does it surprise anyone else that I want to try my hand at writing one? Especially since I am addicted to this coupling now since I first read Chasing Methuselah and my fixes are few and far between. I mostly deal by re-reading my favorites. sniffles

I hope that I'm not going along the well worn cliché path as I start down a road I wish the anime of Inuyasha had gone. Now don't be bothered. I love Kag/Sess and Mir/Kag best but that still doesn't mean I won't read Kag/Inu or Kag/Kouga.

Just try out my story. Please?

Samanda

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha because if I did there would be more lemony parts and Kagome wouldn't have gotten with Inuyasha. No one is profiting from this story so please don't sue!

Like Snow Upon A Raven's Back

Chapter One: Seawater In The Air

It was night in Sengoku Jidai and the air was cold due to winter's firm grasp on Japan. Luckily for the small group that had bravely ventured out into the inhospitable weather in order to search for Shikon shards there was a small fire giving off precious warmth.

Five of the six members huddled around the fire trying desperately to stay warm until dawn broke. The fifth perched in a tree and kept watch over his companions as they slept. 

Well that is until a familiar scent wafted through the air, making his sensitive nose twitch. _Kikyo._ He jumped down from the tree silently and nudged Miroku's arm with his foot.

Miroku woke instantly alert then saw it was merely Inuyasha. He asked quietly, "What is it?"

"I smell Kikyo in the woods to the left of us." Inuyasha whispered back. "I'm going to try to reason with her. I'll be back before dawn."

"Inuyasha!" Miroku hissed softly but it was no use. Inuyasha was already gone.

A soft sigh was heard and Miroku looked over to see Kagome awake and starting to sit up. Miroku's heart went out to the young girl when he saw the sad, forlorn expression on her face.

"He'll be back," Miroku said in reassurance and was rewarded with a soft smile.

Kagome turned her attention to the stars. "He'll be back," She repeated than said quietly. "I don't know where Inuyasha's heart lies anymore and I doubt he knows either."

She started to lay down but Miroku's soft voice stopped her. "If he cannot see you for who you truly are, Kagome-sama, then he is a fool."

Kagome turned around and Miroku saw the tears glittering in her eyes like bright stars. She seemed to struggle with something for a moment then she crumpled in upon herself. Miroku hesitated then almost defiantly pulled her against him and held her as the silver stars fell upon his robe and soaked his shoulder.

For once Miroku kept his hands to himself although he was presented a golden opportunity. Later he would wonder what the hell was wrong with himself as he looked over the night's events.

After a fruitless half an hour of arguing with Kikyo who had finally escaped using her soul collectors, Inuyasha returned to camp. He growled at the surprising and unwelcome sight that greeted him.

Kagome and Miroku were both awake. Kagome had her back facing him so he couldn't see her face but he could smell seawater in the air.

__

Tears. Inuyasha thought and was immediately outraged.

"What the hell did you do to make her cry, you damn bastard!" He accused Miroku loudly.

Sango sat up with a start and reached for her boomerang. Realizing it was only Inuyasha overreacting again, she let her hand fall back to her side. Kirara lifted her head and watched the drama unfolding around her with wide, alert eyes.

"I'm not the one that made her cry, Inuyasha-sama," Miroku said coolly. "She saw you foolishly running after Kikyo."

"Feh," Inuyasha suppressed a pang of guilt. "There's nothing to worry about. Go to sleep."

Miroku awoke with the dawn and saw that Inuyasha was already awake but silent as usual in the God Tree. (Well silent until Kagome woke that is.) He moved a few yards away from the sleepers and commenced his morning prayers. Sango woke next then shook Kagome awake. Sango checked her weapon for damage as Kagome started breakfast. Shippo slept all comfy in Kagome's sleeping bag until breakfast was ready.

"Time to eat," Shippo's stomach rumbled as he took his bowl of ramen from Kagome and proceeded to eat with childish gusto. Kagome served everyone but Inuyasha their bowls.

"Kagome, where's my ramen?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome stuck her nose in the air. "Get it yourself."

Inuyasha looked pissed off. "Fine."

Sango remarked to Miroku and Shippo. "At least breakfast is never boring."

"Sometimes it gives one indigestion though," Miroku replied.

Inuyasha snarled, "Shut up, Houshi."

*********************

That same morning:

Sango had been thinking about Kagome's problems with Inuyasha. Sango was Kagome's confidante and so knew everything. Kagome had told Inuyasha that she cared about him but knew that he loved Kikyo, not her. The problem wasn't Kagome but Inuyasha and his indecision. If Inuyasha loved Kikyo then he would have abandoned their group to search for the shikon shards.

But he hadn't. That, in Sango's mind, meant that he didn't really love Kikyo. Kikyo had given Inuyasha friendship and in the process showed him that all ninjens wouldn't reject him. Inuyasha had confused puppy love and friendship for real love.

So how do I get the two of them together? Sango thought to herself. She thought about the girls in her village and what they had done. She remembered Mayuka and how she was shocked at what she thought of then as the other girl's rather extreme methods. But in this case it would work.

Now all she had to do was ensure Miroku's cooperation and get Kagome to set the plan in motion. Sango smiled serenely and petted Kirara who was sitting on her shoulder.

"Kagome," Sango whispered. "Do you have any paper and writing utensils?"

Kagome smiled. "Of course."

She dug into her backpack and pulled out a notepad and found a pen. She handed them to Sango who whispered her thanks. She was being cautious but there was really no need. Inuyasha had gone on ahead to scout for any possible problems leaving the rest of them behind.

And so Sango wrote: _Kagome, I'm tired of you and Inuyasha fighting. I have a plan. Do you want to hear it?_

She showed it to Kagome who looked uncertain then nodded.

__

Good. None of know how good Inuyasha's hearing is so when we talk about the plan we're going to write it so he won't understand what's going on. Do you understand?

Kagome nodded again. _Now just hear me out._ Sango outlined her plan for Kagome who nodded thoughtfully.

Kagome grabbed the pen. _It might just work. But won't we need someone else to help us?_

Sango nodded at Miroku and Kagome's eyes widened. She shivered, thought about it then reluctantly nodded. _I guess he'll do._

Now Miroku saw the girls whispering together and taking turns writing. He was a little uneasy but he shrugged it off. _Probably talking about Inuyasha_, he thought and shrugged. But then he saw Sango nod at him and Kagome look at him like she had never seen him before. And he jumped to the wrong conclusion.

__

Sango must be telling her things about me. He thought smugly. _Probably about how handsome I am and how she wants to bear my children. Maybe Kagome will be jealous and they'll fight over me!_ He sighed in rapture over that thought.

********************************

Samanda: Hehe, Miroku and his fantasies. If any of you said you wouldn't like being the object of his fantasies I would know you're lying. Every girl… well nevermind about that. ^_^

But the next chapter will reveal more of Sango's plan and how it involves Miroku. I'm sure you already know but I'm still going to write it anyways!

Glossary:

Sengoku Jidai……….. Feudal Era.

Houshi………………. Monk

Sama………………… suffix meaning Lord or Lady depending on who's addressed. Term of respect. Can also mean Sir.


	2. A Red Paper Rose

Now I have received my second flame ever but I'm not upset, merely amused. To see why you may want to read the review and my subsequent comment to said reviewer. It still amazes me that people feel the need to bash an author's story because of the couplings. They were clearly marked and yet the person felt the need to click, read, and randomly flame anyway.

Go ahead. It doesn't bother me one bit. But prepare to be made fun of if you do flame me. 

Oh but for Ana, smallfry and Shessybaby02 who are open minded, thank you for your wonderful reviews. This story continues because of you.

I agree, Shessybaby02. Nar/Kag is disturbing.

Samanda

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha and no, I'm not making a profit on writing this story.

Like Snow Upon A Raven's Back

Chapter Two: A Red Paper Rose

By

Samanda Hime-sama

Now Miroku saw the girls whispering together and taking turns writing. He was a little uneasy but he shrugged it off. _Probably talking about Inuyasha_, he thought and shrugged. But then he saw Sango nod at him and Kagome look at him like she had never seen him before. And he jumped to the wrong conclusion.

__

Sango must be telling her things about me. He thought smugly. _Probably about how handsome I am and how she wants to bear my children. Maybe Kagome will be jealous and they'll fight over me!_ He sighed in rapture over that thought.

********************************

__

Time to ask Miroku, Sango wrote and Kagome nodded reluctantly. _We don't know when Inuyasha will come back._

"Oh Miroku," Kagome said sweetly. "Can you join us?"

Miroku walked over to the two conspirators and sat down. He smiled at them happily. "What can I do for you two ladies?"

"We need your help, houshi-sama." Sango spoke in a practical voice.

Miroku's grin seemed to get wider if possible. "Your pleasure is my pleasure."

"Not like that, you hentai houshi." Sango smacked him. "Here, read this. Nod your head if you are willing to go along with this."

Sango thrust the notepad into Miroku's hand. Miroku blinked and started to read what the paper said. His eyebrows rose at Sango's coolly written explanation of what he had to do. His mouth twitched with laughter as he read the last line of writing.

He nodded at Kagome and Sango. He had read their entire conversation including the warning about Inuyasha's hearing so he didn't speak of what they were about to do.

Miroku wrote: _So you wish Kagome-sama and I to pretend we have feelings about one another._

Sango replied. _Yes. But we must go slowly so Inuyasha won't be suspicious._

Kagome took over. _A look or a few words at first. But keep you hands to yourself, Miroku-sama, or I won't be responsible for my actions._

Miroku gave her a wicked smile. _I will help you, Kagome-sama._

Kagome looked askance at his look. _Thank you. I feel Inuyasha coming back now._

Kagome put her notepad away into her backpack and planned on burning the pages tonight in the evening fire. Miroku moved back to where he had been sitting before Kagome and Sango had called him over. Kagome concentrated on looking casual and bored while Sango kept a vigilant eye on their surroundings.

Miroku was thinking deeply. Here was a perfect excuse for him to do a little groping without having to fear (at least not much) Kagome's reprisals. A small smile graced his lips as he thought of how they will be spending more time together now. Who knows how far things might go? Miroku was in a trance and inwardly drooling as he thought about Kagome and her little skirt.

And that's how Inuyasha found them a few minutes later. Kagome was digging through her pack, which was a rather normal occurrence. Sango had one hand on her weapon as she scanned the horizon for demons. Miroku looked like he was in a trance as he sat on a rock with his staff balanced on his knees.

Inuyasha had only been gone for a little more than half an hour but he could tell something had happened. He sniffed the air then sniffed again. Something was going on. Kagome smelled like rising anticipation and Sango smelled like she was pleased about something. The only normal smells were of the sleeping Shippo and the houshi who (as always) smelled of lust.

"I don't see anything," Inuyasha said abruptly. "Let's cover some more distance before dark falls."

Sango, Kagome and Miroku followed behind Inuyasha as he led the way east. Shippo was perched precariously on Sango's shoulder as she walked sedately in the middle of the group. Kagome had fallen behind as she struggled with her backpack so she was in the rear with Miroku.

"Would you like help in carrying something, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked courteously.

Kagome blushed a little. "Yes, please."

Kagome gestured towards her bike and Miroku grabbed the handle bars. They were only inches apart as Miroku walked her bike. Kagome kept the smile off of her face with difficulty as Inuyasha frowned. Testing the hanyou's reaction, Kagome 'accidentally' touched Miroku's arm. Miroku's surprise lasted only an instant before he smiled wickedly at Kagome. Miroku took a small piece of red colored paper from his robe and with one hand made it into a rose. He presented it to her with a extravagant bow and Kagome took it with a little cry of delight.

Kagome looked for a place to put her paper flower where it wouldn't be ruined. Miroku saw her dilemma and took it from her again with a small appology. He threaded it through her hair near her ear. Kagome smiled at him and thanked him.

__

Why haven't I noticed before how beautiful her smile is? Miroku asked himself as he let himself be dazzled.

Inuyasha was confused to say the least. He had looked back to see his Kagome and Miroku walking close together. Miroku was clearly flirting with her since she was blushing and trying not to smile. And the weirdest thing was that she was flirting back! He saw Miroku thread the red paper rose through her hair and she didn't protest but just thanked him.

__

What the hell is up with Kagome? Normally she won't let the houshi touch her in any way. He thought angrily.

"What the fuck is going on?" Inuyasha growled as he stalked back towards Kagome and Miroku.

His angry tone had startled Kagome and she had jumped when he appeared next to her. Miroku just looked at Inuyasha inquiringly as he kept wheeling Kagome's bike.

"Nothing, Inuyasha," Kagome lied and felt guilty about deceiving him.

Inuyasha saw that Kagome was lying but mistook the reason for her guilt. He thought that she felt guilty for flirting with the houshi.

"Just a little gift between friends," Miroku said pleasantly but stressed the last word slightly.

Inuyasha flushed and turned away. "Feh. I don't care what you were doing, Miroku. Just don't distract my shard detector while we're out looking for Shikon Shards."

He strode forward and left a stricken Kagome behind him. Miroku's fists were balled up but he controlled himself and let Inuyasha walk away. Sango dropped back and squeezed Kagome's hand. Kagome looked up and tried to smile at Sango.

__

Good job. Sango mouthed silently at her._ Keep it up._

Kagome brightened and gave the group minus Inuyasha a sweet smile. Sango, Miroku and Shippo were all relieved that Kagome had regained her emotional balance back so quickly. Kirara meowed and jumped onto Shippo's shoulder.

"Okay. Let's go, Kirara. " Shippo jumped down from his perch on Sango. "Bet you I can catch up to Inuyasha in thirty seconds." 

Kirara meowed again and Shippo took off running. Kagome watched him go with some trepidation.

"Don't tease Inuyasha too much, Shippo." Kagome called after him.

"Okay, Kagome." Shippo giggled.

The adults watched him go and a few minutes later breathed a sigh of relief after Shippo had come to no harm by Inuyasha's hand. Miroku gave her a wink and a smile that made Kagome blush.

"Be strong," Sango said softly to Kagome.

Kagome only nodded and prayed for the strength to make it through this without messing it up. Miroku made a sound of assent at Sango's comment. And the three walked into the sunset of another day.


	3. Forest Encounter

Here's the new chapter. I wanted to do the lemon scene in this chapter but my common sense told me it's still way too early for that. So instead I settled for some making out. Hope you enjoy.

Samanda

Disclaimer: I am making no money from writing this story and Inuyasha doesn't belong to me either!

Like Snow Upon A Raven's Back

Chapter Three: Forest Encounter

By

Samanda Hime-sama

Time to up the ante, Kagome throught as she eyed a disgruntled looking Inuyasha.

The last few days had been interesting for everyone in the group. Inuyasha was growing more irritated than usual and snapped at everyone who spoke to him. And it was all due to Kagome and Miroku.

It was driving him crazy how the two of them acted. Kagome who sometimes forgot to add sama when she spoke Miroku's name or brushed her body against his when she walked by. Miroku twined his fingers in her silky black hair when she sat next to him at night the way Inuyasha had always wanted to but never dared. Miroku who made her tiny gifts that made her giggle and Inuyasha grit his teeth.

All in all it was working out quite well for Kagome. She and Sango were quite pleased with the current success of Sango's clever plan. Miroku was pleased as well but was more interested in how far he could push the line with Kagome before she slapped him.

But Inuyasha was more content to grit his teeth and growl menacingly at Miroku than to make a real play for Kagome. So Kagome had to do something to end his indecisiveness. 

"We need more wood for the fire," Sango remarked. She had caught Kagome's eye earlier and nodded at the mouthed directions.

Kagome nudged Miroku. "I'll go." He said, although he looked a bit confused.

And so Miroku walked off into the forest to find more wood while Kagome fidgeted near the fire. Sango stirred dinner and Inuyasha and Shippo got in a small tussle. Kirara was asleep and looked like she would stay that way for another hour at least.

Ten minutes passed. Kagome jumped up. "I need to go find a herb Kaede was telling me about. It's supposed to help wounds heal quicker. I'll be back in a while."

Shippo looked a bit confused while Inuyasha's eyes narrowed suspiciously. But Kagome disappeared in the same direction as Miroku before he could do more than open his mouth. Sango hid a smile from Inuyasha.

Kagome had been spending a lot of time in Miroku's company lately and she had to admit that despite lecherous tendencies, he was a great companion. She had felt the stirrings of attraction towards him yesterday when he was flirting with her and making her blush. She wanted a little of what other girls her age were experiencing and figured Miroku would teach her what she wanted to know. Kagome smiled and skipped off towards where Miroku was gathering wood.

Miroku let his armload of wood drop when he heard the dry crackle of leaves behind him. He whirled around with upraised arms to confront his attacker.

"Relax, Miroku." Kagome giggled as she closed the distance between them. "It's just me."

"Don't scare me like that, Kagome." Miroku said. "Why did you send me out here for more wood?"

"So I could follow you," Kagome gave him a proud smile. "You know what will happen when I take too long doing something."

"Ah." She's right. Inuyasha will follow her. "And what is the point of this?"

Kagome stepped closer and tilted her head a little. "More fuel to the fire."

Miroku started to laugh. "I see."

"He's coming." Kagome hissed. "Do something."

"As my lady wishes," Miroku said smoothly.

Miroku's left hand twined in her hair and tugged her head back so her face was tilted up to his. The action bared the beautiful line of her throat and Miroku inhaled at the sight. His free hand snaked around Kagome's waist and moved her closer until their bodies touched from shoulder to hip.

Kagome's eyes fluttered closed as he leaned down and kissed her lightly. She responded instinctually and then was lost as her hormones kicked in. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him have his way with her mouth.

She made a tiny sound as he bit her bottom lip then licked it as he asked for entrance to her mouth. She opened to him and his tongue slipped in and met hers. Kagome moaned into his mouth as he parted her legs with his own and left it there. She arched her back as he bit her bottom lip again and her pelvis made contact with his knee, making her moan again.

Miroku was mindless with lust as he took all Kagome was giving him. He wanted more. His hand slid down Kagome's back and slid over her behind. When she didn't protest he did it again then squeezed as she whimpered. He slipped his hand under her short skirt then flipped it up so he could feel her bare skin against his hand.

Miroku groaned. Her skin was so soft and felt heavenly against his palm. But as he did so his mind woke up and screamed at him. He looked down at a heavy-eyed Kagome whose darkened eyes spoke of unsatisfied lust.

"No more," Miroku said hoarsely and moved away. "Any more and I will not be able to stop, Kagome."

Kagome was still breathing fast as she smoothed her skirt down. She touched her kiss-swollen mouth with a fingertip then smiled. Miroku adjusted his robes and tried to hide the evidence of the passion Kagome had invoked in him.

"I have a proposition for you, Miroku." Kagome said softly as she looked at him.

Miroku sat on a log gestured for her to continue though his eyes were wary. Kagome took a deep breath and forged ahead.

"I want you to be my first lover." Kagome said quickly.

Miroku's eyes widened and he gaped like a landed fish. He lost his balance and fell backwards. All you could hear was a Thunk and a loud whoosh of air rushing from a set of lungs.

"Miroku, are you okay?" Kagome asked worriedly.


	4. That's How The Wind Blows

Sorry but there will be no lemon in this chapter. Next one I promise. But you will have to go to MediaMiner to read it since I'm not fond of my account being frozen and/or possibly deleted, I'll provide the link to the lemon when I finish it. I promise.

I want to marry Miroku someday. Some might claim its impossibly but it's just a small dream of mine. Either that or he can come to play from time to time. ^_^

Samanda

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and neither am I making a profit from this story.

Like Snow Upon A Raven's Back

Chapter Four: That's How The Wind Blows

By

Samanda Hime-sama

Kagome hurried around the log and saw Miroku laying flat on his back. She dropped to her knees beside him and looked at him worriedly. He didn't attempt to get up but his incredulous eyes were open.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked him.

Miroku was bemused. "I must have hit my head on a piece of wood and been knocked unconscious. This seems far too much like a dream to be real."

"I'm entirely real," Kagome assured him. "Can you sit up?"

Miroku sat up on his own without aid and gave her an intense look. "If you are real, Kagome, then please repeat your offer."

"Um," Kagome blushed and fidgeted, "Will you teach me what I want to know?"

"Close enough," Miroku muttered and kissed her.

Kagome melted into the kiss but made a sound of protest when he drew away. She leaned forward, gazing at his lips with a hungry gaze and Miroku couldn't resist. He captured her lips and gave her a searing kiss that she was guaranteed to remember for days (or months) to come.

Miroku broke the kiss and stood up. He offered his hand to Kagome who took it and let him pull her to her feet. "As much as I would love to finish this now, Kagome, everyone must be wondering where we are."

"As long as we will finish this later." Kagome eyed him speculatively.

A grin tugged at Miroku's mouth as he said gravely. "I promise." 

"Alright," Kagome agreed. "Let's go back."

Kagome slipped her hand into the waiting hand of the houshi. Miroku squeezed her hand reassuringly but there was really no need. Kagome was happy enough as they walked back to camp.

*********************

Sango looked up at the sound of footsteps. Her worry disappeared as she realized it was two of the three missing members of the troop. Sango's eyes were full of surprise as she saw Kagome holding the houshi's hand and humming to herself. Miroku looked pleased, she noted, as the two came closer to the fire and Sango saw them clearly.

Kagome simply looked kissed, Sango thought with a pang of envy. Her hair was messy with tangles but there were no leaves, grass or dirt and that meant the two had probably done nothing more than kissing. Kagome's cheeks were rosy and her reddened mouth was swollen from kisses. Her clothes hadn't been mussed except for a streak of dirt on the back of her skirt that meant she had sat in the dirt at least once, Sango thought amused.

Miroku looked presentable except for when he turned around and Sango glimpsed the leaves and dirt clinging to the back of his robes. The looks that they kept sneaking towards one another spoke volumes about what had been happening in the forest.

Sango's voice was wry. "Houshi-sama, your robes need to be brushed off. Kagome-chan, there's not much that can be done for you. Just brush your hair and change your kimono."

Kagome blushed and Miroku laughed. They busied themselves with the tasks Sango had suggested then made themselves scarce. Sango looked at the place where they had been moments ago.

So that's how the wind blew now, eh? Sango thought to herself. I wonder if they know themselves yet.

Sango shook her head. Probably not. Well the two would be pleasantly surprised at the outcome if Inuyasha didn't kill Miroku first.

**********************

Inuyasha was in the forest about a mile away from where he had seen Miroku kiss Kagome. He was hurt and saddened by what he had seen. Kagome had kissed Miroku back without a second thought.

But what about me? Inuyasha thought. Even he knew that Kagome cared for him as more than a friend but she respected his feelings. She let him make his own decisions about what he felt without trying to interfere.

And Inuyasha was confused. He told Kagome that he loved Kikyo, not Kagome. Kagome had accepted that but told him that her feelings for him hadn't changed even though she knew he didn't love her. He wondered why he felt jealousy when someone other than himself tried to win her heart. Was he afraid that someone would take her and her friendship away from him? No, Inuyasha knew that he would always have Kagome's friendship.

So why did he feel so hurt and betrayed when he saw Kagome with someone else?

Well it didn't matter, Inuyasha told himself. He loved Kikyo and would be by her side no matter what. That meant that Kagome could be with whomever she wanted and if she wanted the perverted monk, well, that was her decision. He didn't care who she was with. He convinced himself that the reason he felt jealous was because Kikyo wasn't near enough to court like Miroku was courting Kagome.

So the foolish hanyou stuck to his decision to stay with Kikyo. He jumped from the tree he was pondering in and went to go find his deceased lover.

****************************

A satisfied Inuyasha made it back to camp as the first streaks of color touched the horizon. He growled low in his throat as he saw that Kagome and Miroku slept with only Shippo separating their bodies. But he dismissed it from his mind as unimportant. After all he had Kikyo to love and cherish already. He didn't need Kagome as well.

Sango was taking her shift as sentry when he appeared. She motioned for him to take over and he nodded. She sought her bed and fell into sleep after a few minutes.


	5. An Uncommon Woman

I know, I know. I promised a lemon to you. But Kagome and Miroku have hteir own ideas about things. They needed to set the stage, so to speak. After all, Kagome doesn't want her first time to be seen by Inuyasha, watched by Sango and protested over by Shippo. So deal.

Next chapter is already in the works. Will post it tonight for all of you to read. It will contain lemon content so be warned.

Samanda

  


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything pertaining to it,

  
  


Like Snow Upon A Raven's Back

Chapter Five: An Uncommon Woman 

By

Samanda Hime-sama

  
  
  


Inuyasha was being even more surly than usual, Kagome noted as the hanyou chased Shippo around and tried to clout him over the head with his fist.

"Stop it, Inuyasha. He's just a child." Kagome told him.

"Yeah," Shippo taunted him. "I'm just a kit so you ought to leave me alone."

Inuyasha growled and made another try for the slippery fox cub but Shippo dodged and ran into Kagome's arms. Shippo then stuck his tongue out before nestling comfortably into Kagome's arms.

"Desist in your foolish behavior, Inuyasha." Miroku spoke. "And Shippo, cease your taunting."

Inuyasha glared at everyone concerned then stalked off. Sango kept quiet and polished her boomerang during the encounter.

And that's when it happened. Kagome tripped because she was paying more attention to Shippo than to where she was walking. She twisted her ankle as she fell to the side to avoid hitting Shippo.

"Are you well, Kagome?" Sango asked her as she knelt beside the fallen girl.

"I think I twisted my ankle," Kagome winced as Sango reached out and felt the alleged injury. Inuyasha's dismay was obvious as Sango stood up and shook her head at Inuyasha.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha swore at her. "Why did you have to go and do something like that for, Kagome?"

"It's not like I meant to, Inuyasha." She emphasized his name with a nasty undertone.

"Whatever," He huffed then turned away. "Miroku let's go. Sango can watch her until we find the demon that's nearby."

Miroku made a face at the hanyou's back and made Kagome giggle. Inuyasha turned back with a snarl only to see Miroku's placid but inquiring face. 

The hanyou shrugged and thought to himself, damn wench! Always making me suspicious.

Sango spoke up. "Actually can I go with you, Inuyasha? I feel my skills are growing rather rusty."

Inuyasha growled. Kagome was pissing him off and he just wanted to be away. "Fine. Let's go. You two stay in the hut there." He pointed at the dilapidated shack a few yards away then turned away without another word.

He and Sango left, not realizing he had fallen into her trap. Sango made a 'hurry up' motion behind her back with her hand. Miroku realized it was aimed at the 'lovebirds' as she had started calling them.

Miroku grinned and silently promised himself to give a good bottle of sake to Sango for this.

He looked over to Kagome who seemed to realize what Sango had done. She gave him a deliciously wicked smile. But then Miroku remembered something. The reason why Kagome wasn't out looking for Shikon Shards. Her ankle.

Then Miroku's eyes gleamed. He selected a few positions from his memory then discarded the rest. Kagome's ankle would be kept from further hurt despite strenuous activities.

Best to start off sounding kind, Miroku decided. "How is your ankle feeling, Kagome?"

Kagome turned a bit red then giggled. "It's fine. Sango was exaggerating the injury. See?"

Kagome healed the slight sprain with her own energy. She looked up and gave Miroku a tentative smile. Miroku grinned. Kagome was using her natural deviousness to accomplish his aims without her knowledge.

"I see." Miroku frowned when he saw her shiver a bit. "Let's get you inside that building."

"But I'm fine," Kagome insisted.

Miroku nodded. "Yes but what of Sango and Inuyasha's comfort? They might be cold when they return."

"Alright," Kagome conceded. "Let's start a fire for them."

Miroku concealed his smile with a discreet turn of his head. He insisted that Kagome head towards the building. Kagome did so reluctantly and with a small amount of good natured grumbling. Miroku had to make two trips to gather all of Kagome's stuff but in his mind it was worth it.

Miroku made a fire with kindling and wood that had been stacked neatly in a corner. He sat back and wiped the back of his hand across his face.

"Ah," He sighed. He took a sip from Kagome's canteen. "Thank you very much."

He sat next to her and passed her canteen back. Kagome corked it and stored it away in her backpack. There was a bit of silence where Kagome fidgeted impatiently. Miroku waited for Kagome to ask what was on her mind.

"Miroku?" Her soft voice was uncertain.

He looked towards her. "Yes, Kagome?"

She took a deep breath then laid her head on his left shoulder. Miroku blinked. He had been expecting a question of some kind, He definitely didn't expect her asking for affection. With a tiny sigh he complied.

Miroku put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to his body. With Kagome's soft body inches away it was all Miroku could do to keep his hand curved over her shoulder instead of what it really wanted to curve over.

Kagome sighed blissfully as Miroku's body heat sank warmed her. She had been a lot colder than she had let on to Miroku. She wondered why he hadn't groped her yet.Like she wanted him to.

Kagome blushed from the naughty comment that had popped into her head.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing." She mumbled.

Miroku smirked internally. He thought to himself, she must be thinking impure thoughts about me.

The occasions that Miroku thought this way were endless. The recipients of such thoughts were largely uninterested. The rest could be counted on one hand despite the houshi's boasting.

But this was different from any other girl, he thought. This was Kagome. And she didn't ask for casual things. She was an uncommon woman.

So Miroku did something out of the ordinary for him. He leaned over and kissed Kagome. Without groping her afterwards.

  
  
  



	6. The Fire Inside

Alrighty here's the link for this chapter. It's being held hostage on mediaminer.org So pay the nice kidnapper some money and I'll let you view it. Just kidding hehe.

If this link doesn't show up below the fic is being posted on MediaMiner.org My author name and fanfic title are the same.

1. Link: e where she has listed and linked all the M/K stories in existence. Some are horrible like she says but I like more than a few of them myself. 

Thank you KagomeofKikyo! There will be another lemon and I will dedicate it to you so keep reading.

fairydust17: Thanks. I'll check it out when you get it up on ff.net. Let me know if you need a beta reader. My email is listed in my bio.

demonly-perfect: You'll get your wish in the next chapter.


	7. I Adore You

Last chapter up of this story. Hehe, aren't I evil? Wait for the sequel I tell you! If I make one which won't be for a while...

No one ever asked me where I got the title to this story. Well it came from a little piece of literary genius called Romeo And Juliet by William Shakespeare. Skip to where Juliet is speaking of Romeo and what they will do now that they are married. 

"For thou wilt lie upon the wings of night

Whiter than new snow upon a raven's back."So goodnight and sweet dreams to all of you.

Samanda

KagomeOfKikyo: There might be another lemon in the sequel. Who knows? But there is one I wrote that is MirKag. It's hosted on Ongaku-san's site. Read it if you're over 17... How about we just say that one is dedicated to you? Works for me.

Rest of the reviewers: Thank you so much for reading my story! It meant a lot to me that everyone kept reviewing. I hope to entertain you with another shortly.

Like Snow Upon A Raven's Back

Chapter Seven: I Adore You

Written By:

Samanda Hime-sama

Inuyasha wasn't stupid. He knew what Kagome and Miroku had been up to while they were gone. The air in the hut smelled of sweat and other things not spoken of in polite company.

Inuyasha saw the aftereffects on the two of them. He saw the way their eyes caught and held each other. The look wasn't aflame with desire like a couple who had yet to explore each other and burn up together. Rather, it was a sated look that said that the two had banked their fire but the passion was far from extinguished. 

The looks didn't last more than a second longer than they would look at each other normally but to even a half demon, it was obvious. And painful to watch.

Seeing the two of them like this had awakened a depth of understanding in the hanyou that he rarely sought to master. Inuyasha tried to untangle the mess of confusion that was his feelings for Kagome.

He often mistook what he felt towards the time traveler as simply 'friendship.' Well there was a strong core of that in what he felt but he realized that there was more than just that. He did love her but the type of love was the question he sought.

With Kikyo it was simple. He had loved her. She had been good and kind to him, the half-breed that had no place in either of the worlds that had spawned him. The only person to have been kind to him since his mother died.

That is, until Kagome came.

Kagome had a quality about her that Kikyo had lacked. She didn't watch from afar or have that cool, aloof quality about her. Kagome participated in everything that came her way. She joined in with a joyfulness of spirit that showed what kind of heart she truly had.

Kagome had made this little group of outcasts and orphans into a group of close friends. She was the glue that held everyone together emotionally and she made wherever they were seem like home. That was her talent.

But when it came down to it, Inuyasha couldn't figure out who he loved more. The Kikyo that he once knew or the Kagome that stood in front of him. And that indecisiveness might have cost him to lose something precious.

*************************

"Outside, Kagome." Inuyasha's voice was strained.

Kagome looked confused. "Right now? But my ankle-"

"Don't pull that on me," Inuyasha snarled as he grabbed her wrist. "Your ankle is fine. I'm sure Miroku can attest to that!"

Kagome paled then reddened as Inuyasha pulled her out of the hut and outside. "Yeah? What do you want?"

"I want the truth." Inuyasha dropped her wrist and turned his face away slightly.

Kagome gave him some attitude. "What do you want to know?"

"Did you and Miroku..?" Inuyasha couldn't finish the question.

Kagome flushed. "That's private and none of your business, Inuyasha."

"What if I want it to be?" Inuyasha said softly then turned to look at her.

Kagome was shocked. This was what she wanted in the beginning when Sango had come up with the plan but she was no longer sure she wanted that. All she knew is that when she was around Miroku something sparked between them. Something was growing between the two of them. Love and more than that linked them. It didn't yet equal how she felt about Inuyasha but she was willing to wait and give it a shot.

"Inuyasha... do you still love Kikyo?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

His eyes dropped from hers and that was the only confirmation that she needed. Kagome shook her head sadly because she knew he wasted precious love on a thing that no longer cared. On remnants of a personality with a body long dead and a soul that had fled at death..

If only he loved only me, she thought but spoke aloud. "You love her still. Do you love me?"

Inuyasha's head came up. "Yes," He said honestly.

"Who do you love more?" Kagome's throat had dried up, so she whispered it.

Inuyasha was visibly torn. "I don't know."

"You offer me half a heart, Inuyasha." Kagome's voice was shaky. "You gave me no reason to hope for anything more than friendship from you. I watched as Kikyo flirted with you and you were taken in by your memories. So I lost hope and turned to someone who didn't see me as a reflection of my former self."

Inuyasha flinched. "I never meant-"

"Yes, you did." Kagome cut him off. "Do you see me as a separate person now, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded. "You're Kagome if that's what you are asking."

"No, that's not what I meant." Kagome sighed and smoothed back her hair. "Have you stopped seeing memories of Kikyo when you look at me?"

Inuyasha couldn't answer that so he didn't bother to. "Please, Kagome. Give me a chance."

"I can't Inuyasha." Kagome's eyes were full of pain. "I need someone who see's me. Not bittersweet memories of a lost love or a tragic past."

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha snarled at her. "I do love you. But that's not good enough for you. I'm sorry that I can't give you everything you want. But I need you, Kagome."

Kagome was almost undone by the lost look in Inuyasha's eyes. But she spoke gently. "You have me as a friend, Inuyasha. But the rest of what you want... it's too late for that."

Inuyasha spit out a mouthful of curses at her and then bounded away, hurt beyond words. Kagome watched him leave while the numbness weighted down her limbs. Finally someone came up behind her and took her hand. She turned to see it was Miroku. 

Miroku searched for something to say as Kagome's gaze fell on him. She looked sad, he though. She looked far away and he guessed she was probably reliving memories of happier times with Inuyasha.

In the end he found no words that might help her. Instead he held out his arms and encompassed the fragile body that seemed more defenseless than ever. Kagome was stiff as a board for a few moments before she relaxed and leaned into the comfort he offered. It took less than a minute for the tears to come.

"Damn him," She choked out. "Why now? Damn him..."

And all Miroku could do was hold her and murmur comforting words into her hair. Kagome cried out her anguished heart and prayed for an answer to light her way.

But God in His wisdom, never answered her. He trusted that she would find the answer on her own and in her own time.

And as Kagome's tears finally lessened, a thought struck her. Maybe she needed no answer after all. He had already sent out her answer in the form of a lecherous monk who longed for perverseness like some long for ice cream.

"What?" Miroku asked her as Kagome looked up at him with tear stained cheeks and watery eyes. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, I am now." Kagome said and smiled. "You know, I adore you Miroku."

Miroku smiled. "You cannot help it and neither can I. I adore you too."

~Fini!~


End file.
